


Wedding Bells

by pinheaded



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Harley x Ivy, a lil sexy but pretty tame, harlivy - Freeform, hivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinheaded/pseuds/pinheaded
Summary: Harley was kissing back now, desperately, her fingers buried deeply in Ivy’s hair. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, but she didn’t care.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt I got on Tumblr ("I'd like it if you stayed" and "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?")

Harley wrapped her hands in her dress, her legs tightly knotted together. The parts of her thighs that her dress didn’t cover were starting to stick to the chair, but she had other things on her mind. It was her Big Day, _the_ Big Day, the Day she’d dreamt of since childhood. She didn’t have the white dress or the flowy veil, the pretty flowers or the three-tier cake, but that hardly mattered. Who needed that silly stuff anyway? She was _glad_ that she didn’t have to deal with any of that. She was getting married to the love of her life, and that was enough. It was. Really, it was. **  
**

In just one hour, she’d be a wife. The thought made her sick with what had to be excitement, her heart thumping against her chest so hard she could feel the vibrations in her palms. Her stomach felt fast and too light, but below all the buzzing, there was a hint of an ache, an emptiness too heavy to be hunger. She decided then that emotions were strange. _Who knew you could be so happy you felt sad?_

“Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”

Harley jumped in her seat, hand pressed to her breast bone. She stood up and turned around.

It had been one year, nine months, two weeks, and six days since Harley had last seen Ivy, but she hadn’t changed a bit— warm, copper curls tumbling down her back, full, red lips, eyes bright and greener than grass on either side. She was stunning.

Harley thought she remembered what Ivy was like, how beautiful she was, how being near her sent her mind in circles; but looking at her now hit her like a headlight to the face all over again. She tried to take a breath, but her heartbeat was jamming her throat. “Ivy…”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ivy said with a smooth confidence that made Harley uneasy.

Harley swallowed— audibly, the spit sticking to her throat the whole way down. “I…I didn’t think that ya’d _wanna_ come.” The memories replayed in her mind, falling into a sequence like beads caught on a string.

_Ivy stood in the hallway, digging her fingers into her hair. “Why do you always go back to him? He doesn’t love you!”_

_“And you do?”_

_“Oh, for Christ’s sake! Of course I love you! Believe me, I wouldn’t put up with this if I didn’t.”_

_“Oh, so you’re putting up with me? Is that what’s goin’ on here?”_

_Ivy’s face crunched into a quick grimace. “I’m sorry, Harl. That’s not what I meant. I’m just upset. I’m not thinking clearly.”_

_“No, I think ya’ did mean it. We both know that only reason ya’ keep me around is ‘cause I’m the only person that comes around in the first place. You don’t have anyone else, and ya’ know what? I pity you, ‘cause while you’re sittin’ here all by yourself, I got Mistah J, always.”_

_“Harley,” Ivy’s throat moved— she can’t get the words out, “if you walk out that door, don’t come back.”_

_Harley walked out the door._

“Are you sure about that?” Ivy gave a puckered smile, slantwise, like Harley was in on a secret, or could be. 

“ _You_ were the one who told _me_ not to come back.”

“But that didn’t stop you from trying, now did it?”

Harley blushed and focused hard on the floor. Truth be told, she _did_ try to go back to Ivy. About a month after their blowout, Harley had found herself on Ivy’s doorstep. She had an apology written out on a note card in her pocket, but she didn’t need it: she had the whole thing memorized. She rung the doorbell six times before she finally tried the handle and found it unlocked. She slipped inside to find that the place was deserted. There wasn’t a plant in sight. Even Ivy’s smell was gone. She’d never felt lonelier in her life.

“How’d ya know that?”

“I didn’t know for sure until you just told me, but nevermind that. I’ve been in town for weeks. You don’t honestly expect me to believe that Selina didn’t tell you, do you?”

Harley itched to step a few feet back. “She did tell me, but I thought ya’d still be mad at me.”

“Still not buying it, Harl.” She took a step closer, dangerously closer. “Were you worried I’d try to put a stop to this? To marrying him?”

“No, I wasn’t, ‘cause there ain’t nothin’ you could do to stop me.”

“Not even…this?” Ivy ran her fingers along Harley’s jaw line and gently pressed their lips together.

“Or this?” She pushed Harley’s hair away from her neck, kissed the knob of bone there.

Harley closed her eyes and a flush crept over her cheeks, her lips.

“This?” Ivy grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down into the chair behind her.

She gasped as Ivy got on top of her, straddled her, slowly moved her hands up and down her waist. Harley was kissing back now, desperately, her fingers buried deeply in Ivy’s hair. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, but she didn’t care. 

“Or this?” Ivy whispered softly into her lips before moving off of her.

Harley was trying to remember how to speak, how to ask her to keep going, when she saw Ivy dip between her legs. For a moment, Ivy was still, silently asking permission. Harley lifted her dress in consent and gasped, back arching like a cat, as Ivy kissed a long trail up her legs.

Harley’s brain felt cloudy and dumb and so, so happy. It had been so long, too long, since she’d felt this good. She knew she’d missed Ivy, but being with her now made their time apart seem so much colder. She’d forgotten how wonderful it felt to be wanted by someone who wanted her, too. The ache she’d felt in her belly just minutes before had evaporated into the heat. 

“You haven’t answered yet. Cat got your tongue?” Ivy slipped Harley’s cotton underwear down her legs and took her right there.

She tilted her hips into Ivy and gripped the sides of the chair. Oh, she _loved_ this. The chills that rippled down her whole body felt warm, felt like home. She had a blazing sun inside of her. The one year, nine months, two weeks, and six days of winter were finally over. The air was bright. The birds were singing. It was spring again, and everything was beautiful and blooming and benign and breathing and— oh, _God_.

“IloveyouIloveyousofuckingmuchohGodIloveyouIloveyou.” Harley’s arms buckled and her face flushed as she tipped over the edge, falling into the back of her chair.

She opened her eyes again to see Ivy standing a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest. “You’re still going to marry him, aren’t you?” Her voice had lost its smirk— now it just sounded sad.

“I…” Reality hit hard, knocked the wind out of her. She was going to marry Joker. She had to. How could she not? She _loved_ him, but it hurt because she loved Ivy, too.

Ivy took a sharp breath in and turned her head to the side, her shoulders tightening. She wouldn’t look at Harley. “I figured, but I still had to try.”

Harley didn’t need to see Ivy’s eyes to know she was hurt. She could feel it in the air, wrapping around her neck and cutting off her breathing. _This is your fault._ “I’m sorry.”

“I should go.”

Her heart seized in her chest. She could already feel the flowers dying. “No. Stay.” She stood up faster than she’d intended and walked over to Ivy, grabbing her hand. “Please. I’d like it if you stayed.” 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Harley wanted to scream, to push everything away. The idea of Ivy leaving again was excruciating. Why did everything move so fast? Why did she have to choose? Why did everything have to hurt so much? Why couldn’t she just be happy?

“Because you’re going to marry Joker, and I’d rather die than cry in front of that twisted clowny fuck,” Ivy said, smiling weakly and taking her hand back. She started towards the door like her legs were too stiff to bend right.

Harley watched her go. Her whole body felt numb.

Suddenly, Ivy paused, and for a moment, Harley thought that time had frozen over, that her prayers had been heard. She soaked it up for all it was, every last drop.

“You make a beautiful bride.” And then Ivy kept walking.

The moment had thawed, but winter was back. The familiar ache settled in Harley’s gut again, and she realized that maybe emotions weren’t so strange after all. Maybe they were trying to tell her something. Maybe they were right. 


End file.
